All American Girl
by ashleyharper
Summary: It's been Eleven years since he saw either of them. Now Mac has the team across country to rebuild team relations. They both have secrets. Will eventually be D/L R&R :-
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own A Single Thing You Recognize._**

_This chapter is necessary to set the background for the proceeding one's. Will eventually be D/L but he needs to suffer a little bit first._

_**All American Girl**_

Louie Messer had only just been released from hospital, after spending over a year in a medically induced coma and three months in physio he was determined now more than ever to make his life better. It was that decision that had Louie leant against the edge of Danny's desk trying to pull his attention away from his cell phone long enough to ask for help in changing his life.

Giving up defeated he nodded a silent farewell to Lindsay and left the small office.

Heartbroken Lindsay studied Danny's attitude, he hadn't seemed bothered when she had told him she was expecting, and in fact his cell got more attention from him that she did. Watching sadly as Louie waited dejectedly for the elevator, risking a glance back to see whether his little brother was winding him up, throwing a small sad smile in Lindsay's direction he stepped into the elevator cart and vanished from sight. Wrapping up her last piece of paperwork Lindsay removed all personal effects from her desk and headed to Mac's office to hand in her work issued paraphernalia and cast one last look at the man she couldn't help but love and sadly left the building she had grown to love.

Louie shuffled over on the bench he was occupying to let Lindsay sit beside him "Danny has a lot going on right now" he heard her say, even he couldn't fail to notice the hurt and dejection in her voice.

"He cheated on you didn't he?" he asked softly, frowning sympathetically when she nodded through a sad smile, unconsciously her hand rested on her ever so small baby bump "How far?" Louie asked simply not needing her to confirm to him that she was pregnant.

"Thirteen weeks" she smiled proudly, still unable to hide the hurt that echoed over her face "Look Louie, I know this may seem a little bit forward" Lindsay began hesitantly "Was you serious about wanting to make a fresh start?" she asked after taking a deep breath for courage.

"Absolutely" he grinned "I can't do it on my own" he added on a sigh while Lindsay fished around in her purse looking for something.

Handing over a blue, red and white leaflet she began explaining "You're probably aware I'm from Montana?" she questioned "My parents have set up a new outdoor activity centre in Whitefish, they're looking for volunteers to help out as activity leaders" she explained

"I'd love to do it" he answered before she could say anything more "Tell me what I need to do?" he pleaded in relief

"I'm going back, tomorrow, I don't think the city is any place to bring up a baby, not that I have anything against this place, I just, its, I don't feel safe here now I'm alone" she smiled shyly with slight embarrassment "And with Danny not being interested I think it's for the best" she added when Louie raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why don't you come with, the flight leaves at half eight in the morning" she advised "From JFK"

Louie nodded with a relieved smile at being able to make the new start on his life almost instantly "I don't have anywhere else to go, so I'll head over and crash at the airport" he stood from his seat and made to walk away.

"Louie, you hungry?" Lindsay asked with a smile as she stood "Because I know a fantastic pizza house and eating for two alone isn't fun" she smiled and linked her arm through his, "Not too mention I have warm blankets, hot water and a spare couch" she teased as she led him towards a cab and hailed. Pushing him inside, she gave the cab driver her address and relaxed back into the seat, dialing for the pizza so that it arrived only minutes after them.

"Thank you Lindsay" Louie told her gratefully "You don't have to do this you know"

"I want too, Louie, when Sassone got you, I've never seen Danny so heartbroken before then, at least not until Ruben anyway" she began "he told me he was so pissed at you for being in with a crowd like that and hoped that you'd wake up and want to change, he also said he'd be there every step of the way when you did, I promised to help" she told him "Danny's not in a state to help Louie, so I'm keeping my promise and helping you"

"And you're OK with me seeing my niece or nephew?" he asked

"I'm more than happy for you too, in fact the dirty diapers are all yours" she teased with a laugh as the cab slowed to a stop before she tossed him some bills through the partitioning.

"You know I'm failing to see why so many people want to live in Manhattan" Louie teased as he sat on her sofa after finishing the last slice of pizza "My bathroom at my Ma's was bigger than your entire place" he laughed, laughing harder when she laughed at his description.

"It's every girls dream" she informed him "Imagine it, ringing up to tell all your friends that you live in Manhattan New York" she laughed "Luckily for me all my friends back home are too busy to head on up here to see me" she laughed as she sat down

"Good job really, you'd be stacking em in the hallway" he teased with a laugh "So tell me, what's it like in Montana?"

Lindsay smiled "You Louie Messer are in for a rude awakening"

_A/N: In this story Lindsay lived in Whitefish and only worked in Bozeman (It fits with the story). All mistakes are my own._

_Please Review :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As in Chapter One**

_Thanks for reviews and subscriptions - they're very much appreciated. Just another chapter to set the scene for life in Montana for Lindsay and Louie. Next chapter should be up before the weekend_

Both Lindsay and Louie had taken to being competitive leaders at the Whitefish activity centre, becoming a team to help take their group of out their comfort zones and helping them to bond as a team, with a mixture of activities, such as problem solving, water sports, high ropes, Giant's ladder, horse back riding, abseiling down a waterfall, and then the double leap of faith seventy feet up in the air.

Louie had stood by her side during her pregnancy, held her hand while she cried with emotion at the prospect of having a baby girl, squeezed his hand and cursed his brother while she brought Kayla Louise Messer into the world and named Louie as her godfather proudly.

Lindsay had helped him when his old pals had contacted him prompting him to snap his sim card in half and toss it into the lake without a second thought. He was free of his old life and was thoroughly enjoying his new one, he had a beautiful baby niece a new girlfriend who had just announced she was carrying his child and a job that kept his heart pumping while remaining legal and worthwhile.

"She's so beautiful" he whispered as he handed a newborn Kayla back to her mother's eager arms as she rested in the hospital bed surrounded by her close family.

"I know" she whispered back and placed a loving adoring kiss to her daughter's forehead.

Lindsay cried with happiness when seven months later Louie and Melanie welcomed their baby son into the world naming her as godmother to Joshua Linden Messer, seven month old Kayla instantly became protective of her baby cousin, she was constantly found playing by his crib quietly while he slept soundly, shushing anyone who made a noise.

Eight years later the small family was made slightly larger with the arrival of Louie and Melanie's twins Ryan James and Louisa Marie.

It had been almost eleven years since both Lindsay and Louie had arrived in Montana and life had been good to both of them, with the wedding of Louie and Melanie in less than two months time, all the spare time went into organizing the final details. Louie grinned widely as Kayla modeled her bridesmaid dress in the lounge, the lilac cotton floor length dress made her look taller than she was, her brown wavy hair flowing down her back messily, neither of the adults could help but laugh as she lifted the dress slightly up to reveal her pink converse underneath "I don't do heels" she reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders. "Am I done?" she asked hopefully as she spun one more time at Melanie's request. If it was down to Kayla everyone would be in jeans and t-shirts but as it wasn't she had to admit she did look good in the dress that had been chosen.

"Yeah honey" Lindsay told her, earning her a huge smile from her daughter.

Having just been alerted to the arrival of her former colleagues within the next few hours she carefully lifted Louie's two year old twins from the playpen and went looking for Louie to inform him of the identity of the next group they would both be taking along with another two instructors.

Having been informed that he was checking the ropes for debris or frayed wiring on the high ropes assault course she placed two small yellow hard hats onto the kids' heads and headed for his location.

"You're brothers in our next group" she called up to him as he ran a cloth across a section of rope that held the safety wire that allowed the wearer to pull it along behind them

"Danny?" he called back without looking down as he remained balanced on the rope under his feet

"How many brother's you got?" she asked teasingly "They're here in the next two hours so we need to get ready" she told him and untied the rope from the tree keeping it taut she threaded it around her waist ready to belay Louie to the ground.

"I'm done" he informed her and dropped back from the rope, satisfied that she had his weight and confused as to how someone so petite could carry half as much as she did.

"Mom's gonna watch the kids while we get introduced and until we've done warm up activities" she told him when he came nearer to the ground.

"How's my little man?" he cooed as he swept Ryan up from the ground "and how's my big girl?" he asked not wanting Louisa to feel left out, and knowing she hated being called little now that she could eat, talk some big words and walk not to mention use the big toilet on her own he recalled as she smiled into his neck.

"Well we'll do the team challenge tonight, quick and easy, we can split em up, half with you and me and half with Sean and Dave" he told her as they both made their way up to the house to change into the standard uniform of red shorts, a blue vest top, black hiking boots and thick black socks that everyone wore scrunched around their ankles.

Changing quickly she fastened her hair back into a messy loose ponytail and spritzed perfume on, before heading downstairs to meet Louie before heading up to the classroom

"They're already here, Sean's shown them their rooms, and they're all waiting for us in the lunch room" Louie informed her as she bent down to kiss Kayla goodbye before doing the same with Josh and then the twins.

Flashing his trademark smile he linked arms with her and together they slowly headed the short distance to where her former work colleagues sat in waiting. "So you gonna walk in there and make him think you're miserable without him or does Louie Messer have to get the tickle monster out and make Lindsay smile" he teased smiling crookedly when she laughed as he raised his hands.

"Keep those away from me" she warned him knowing how ticklish she was.

"You gonna keep that smile?" he asked edging towards her his hands still poised open in claw like shapes.

Laughing she nodded and turned with a deep breath and pushed open the door and allowed Louie to enter first before she followed, both quiet as they joined the other two leaders at the front on the hall and leant on the desk watching each other and the back wall instead of focusing on individual people.

"Danny looks like someone hit him with a wet fish" he whispered to her with a smile

Slapping him playfully she couldn't help but smile "be nice" she warned him

"He misses you, he can't keep his eyes of you" he added softly and placed his hand on hers comfortingly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Danny as Louie found out when he discovered he was on the receiving end of his brother's jealous glare.

"Groups are as follows" Sean continued as he asked Lindsay to hand him the clip board beside her "Bonasera, Flack, Messer" Sean paused to look over at Louie who nodded with a shrug "Ross, Pino and Novak" you're with Louie and Lindsay, "Hawkes, Hammerback, Taylor, Angell, Hudson and Cooper you're with me and Dave" he told them before tossing Lindsay the clip board over and Louie a copy of the activity folders "Ice breakers are in half an hour you might want to change into something without heels" he informed the women "and less restricting around the legs, you'll all be climbing" he finished on a parting note. "Everybody back here in ten to meet for the first activity" he told them.

"Louie, Lindsay make sure all the ropes on the Giants ladder are free from debris, no damaged wires you know the drill" he told them before they headed from the room.

Releasing the safety ropes from the side of the thirty foot wooden construction while it moved slightly in the wind Lindsay knelt to ensure that the bolts at the bottom were tight and secure while Louie checked all guide ropes for frayed sections. Securing a hard hat onto her head she handed Louie his.

"Race you to the top" Louie teased as he took a running jump for the first wooden beam that hovered a foot above his head, grabbing it with both hands he pulled his body up. Lindsay smiled knowing that with six rounds she would have had to go first to have lost, with the ladder needing two people to work together to climb it, Louie locked his legs over the bar and held his hand out for her to take.

They were on the fifth round up when Louie mentioned that everyone was on the way over, Accepting the knee up to the sixth bar she locked her legs around the bar and reached down to help Louie up. Retrieving both cloths laced with oil she handed one to Louie and began wiping the safety wire that held the guide ropes making sure no dust or debris would stop the karabiner moving along swiftly without a hitch. Looking down at the group below them they continued their work before walking to the either side where Sean was holding one rope and Dave the other, hooking the rags around their right hands, and wrapping their right legs around the rope both of them slid to the ground with a few appreciative gasps.

With signaling their specified group over to one side Lindsay handed them their safety harnesses with Louie checking the men's were secured tightly and Lindsay the women.

"Hey bro" Louie greeted as he reached between Danny's legs to retrieve the loose strap and tucked it in to the leg of the harness before pulling tight to ensure it was secure. He grinned at Danny's obvious discomfort at another man, let alone his brother at being so close to his crotch area. "Can't have you falling off now can we" he teased with an amused grin "We'll chat later" he confirmed before moving on to Flack and throwing him a fake happy smile "Now aren't we a hot Detective" Louie teased while Lindsay laughed aloud.

"Don't even go there Messer, Lindsay can check"

Louie shook his head "And spoil my fun" he teased "Come here big boy" he grinned and pulled on the straps of his harness satisfied that he was also secure.

"You're looking well" Stella and Kendall noted as Lindsay checked and double checked their harnesses.

"I am Stel" Lindsay admitted "I guess I'm an outdoorsy kinda girl" she laughed as she signaled them to join the rest of the group "You're in a race against the other half" Lindsay told them once everyone was silent "The tip is tall with the short" she shot Louie a death glare when he dramatically leant against her shoulder with his arm as if to state that he was the tall one she was the short one, "Work in pairs in a pull push manner" she told them

"Pick you're pairs, slowest up first" Louie told them when Dave announced they were all ready.

"Who's up first?" Lindsay asked as she pulled one guide rope forward and tossed the other to Louie. Adam Ross and Kendall Novak were the first to step forward. Threading the rope through Kendall's harness Lindsay pulled on it, before retrieving the other end and wrapping it through her own harness while Louie mirrored her actions on Adam before taking up the rope and threading it through their harness.

"Instructors tighten you're ropes" The activity manager announced once checking everything was secure, "First climber's maintain your position" he called out and then counted down from three and blew on his whistle, with Louie discreetly pulling on Adam's rope and Lindsay discreetly pulling on Kendall's the pair were already one round in front of Lisa Hudson and Dan Cooper who Lindsay presumed was new to the team as she didn't know either one of them.

Successfully reaching the top two rounds before the other team Lindsay relayed the instruction to lean back and allowed to be lowered slowly to the ground. Quickly untying the first pair of climbers Louie called the next pair forward.

With Lindsay making sure Marty's line was secure she looked over to see that Stella was already to go. Having climbed the first step, she glanced over to see the other first team make it to the top and prepare to be lowered.

"Get ready you two, you're last" Louie announced as Stella and Marty were discreetly helped to the top. Lindsay bit her inner cheek when Danny stepped forwards to where she was standing while Flack moved quickly to Louie while issuing threats that if his manhood was threatened Louie wouldn't make the night.

Lowering Stella and Flack to the floor she quickly undid the rope and motioned Danny over, concentrating on the rope she pulled to make sure it was tight while he grinned sheepishly at her "You OK?" he asked shyly

"Yeah" she answered with a polite smile and told him to go get ready to climb.

On Louie's signal she began tightening the rope holding Danny and slowly pulled not needing much encouragement with both men having good upper body strength they reached the top in no time. Ignoring Louie's suggestion that Danny was showing off to impress her she lowered him back to the ground and began untying his rope.

"Can we talk later?" Danny asked nervously while she unfastened his rope and instructed him on how to remove his safety harness. Nodding Lindsay agreed.

"Well the obvious winners of that round are Louie Messer and Lindsay Monroe" the activity manager announced, "lunch is in half an hour, if you wanna get washed up and cleaned" he announced before they were all directed back to their rooms while the equipment was secured.

"Yo Danny, hurry up yeah, someone I want you to meet" Louie called over and then added that he'd swing by the cabin to pick him up. Danny nodded and threw a hopeful smile in Lindsay's direction before heading for the showers.

A/N: _Looking at the internet, there is an activity centre in Whitefish but for the purpose of this story i'm detailing one of NST that i used to work for in Lou Valagran, France. Please Review :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Same as before**

_Thanks for the reviews :-). _

Chapter 3

Lindsay watched Kayla as she picked at her fingernails while pretending to watch TV. After Josh had informed her during one of their regular arguments that her father was in the new group she had become silent and seemed to be deep in thought. Waiting until Louie and his family had vanished from the house, Lindsay scooted over to her side and pulled her into a hug "You OK?" she asked quietly, her finger's combing gently through the front of her daughters brown waves.

Kayla nodded silently, and then shook her head when her bottom lip quivered slightly "Why does he hate me?" she whispered looking at her mother with tears in her eyes before quickly reverting her gaze back to her lap.

Lindsay sighed with a sympathetic smile and using her finger lifted her daughter's chin up so she was staring at her "Listen Kayla, when I got pregnant, it wasn't the best time, we were fighting, he was grieving" Lindsay informed her softly "when I told him, he said he wasn't ready for a baby, and to be honest neither was I" she stroked her daughter's tears away with the pad of her thumb "I moved out here with Louie and being away from the city and the crime, it gave me time to think, I realized that I wanted you more than ever, I cried when I had you and the nurse put you in my arms" she smiled "I haven't spoken to your dad since leaving New York, I needed a clean break to fall out of love with him, but that doesn't mean that he hates you" she assured her "Do you want me to talk to him?" Lindsay asked calmly, knowing that her daughter came first and no matter what had happened or what did happen between her and Danny, it shouldn't affect whether or not he saw his child.

Kayla looked away nervously "Everyone picks on me at school, saying that I don't have a Daddy cos I can't behave like a proper girl" she informed her mother "that he doesn't want to see me cos' I won't wear dresses and chase after boys like everyone else"

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't in jeans and converse, racing the horses around the fields, just because you don't follow the trends Kayla doesn't make you any less of a person, in fact I admire you for it, standing out from the crowd, being you, makes me love you more" Lindsay grinned "and speaking of the horses, how about we tack Starr and Lucky up and go scruff up the meadow?" Lindsay asked knowing that riding rode out her daughter's tension and made her relax and enjoy the life she had.

"Only if I can ride Starr" Kayla grinned knowing he was the bigger mare and was easier to control than Lucky.

Lindsay rolled her eyes with a smile "I suppose I can make an exception, go get the riding gear" she laughed and hugged her one more time before her daughter headed for the cloak room to retrieve their riding boots and helmets.

Danny looked at Louie questioningly as he approached the cabin with the three kids, two in his arms and a taller lad behind him holding a soccer ball in his arms looking around nervously.

"That one's Joshua, he's ten, and this little princess is Louisa and this little guy is Ryan" Louie introduced "and you three this is your Uncle Danny" he continued before letting the twins down on the grass, "meet ya niece and nephew" he grinned proudly "Fiancée's just gone to work so you'll have to meet her tomorrow"

"Does Ma know?" Danny asked as he smiled at the three infants.

Louie nodded proudly "sent her pictures etc, she's trying to get out for the wedding in two months" he said "You're welcome to come too" he added quickly

Danny nodded in acceptance with a smile "You look different out here" Danny admitted as he caught the soccer ball Josh had kicked in his direction and swiftly booted it back.

"Kid's will do that to you, and not to mention country air" he laughed as he motioned to the fresh open air around them.

Danny nodded and continued catching the ball and returning it to Josh "So what's it like living with Lindsay?" he asked unable to hold back, jealousy evident in his tone.

"Fun, never boring" he answered as he referred to the many hilarious moments both Lindsay and Kayla had with each other, from Kayla fetching a baby lamb into the house and begging to keep him to Lindsay finding an eight year old Kayla wearing her mother's clothes and painting the walls in lipstick, not to mention the one time Kayla had smeared fake blood over her shirt and pretended to collapse in front of a school group from Washington, forcing them into an all out panic.

"Horsie" Louisa interrupted as the two mares were led from the stables, before two solitary figures climbed up onto them and began a steady trot away from the grounds.

"Stay off the path cos they'll be racing back" Louie warned "unless ya wanna get trampled cos Kayla won't stop" he added teasingly.

"Kayla?" Danny questioned uneasily as he studied the back of the two horses as they grew smaller and smaller on the horizon.

Louie nodded and was about to answer before he was interrupted by Josh "She's your baby girl" he smiled "don't worry Uncle Danny, she knows you don't want her" he added "Everyone tells her it's cos she wears jeans all the time and doesn't behave like all the other girls at school" he continued before he dropped the football and clipped it with his foot sending it down the hill forcing him to chase after her.

Danny looked at Louie for confirmation of the fact with his eyebrows raised and a glint of hope in his eyes that it wasn't true. He frowned when Louie nodded "They got into it earlier, Josh kinda told her we were coming to meet you and that if she wore skirts and dresses you'd want her"

"You're gonna lose Mom" Kayla called over her shoulder breathlessly as she galloped the chestnut brown mare around field, bracing herself when they jumped the fences.

"Not likely" Lindsay grinned back "We're letting you get ahead, aint we lucky" she smiled "Besides I didn't name him Lucky for nothing"

Jumping over a low hedge Kayla turned in her saddle, "why does he buck when I'm in the saddle?" she asked confused.

"You're not heavy enough to fight him back yet, but you will be" she assured her daughter as she leapt over the hedge Kayla had taken moments before. "So I was thinking pizza for tea?" Lindsay asked as they caught up and rode slower side by side.

"You trying to make me heavier?" she grinned with a nod "All cheese" she added with a laugh when her mother raised her eyebrows.

"I thought she was saying it to get my attention, that's why I never said anything" Danny reasoned "I didn't expect her to move away" he added sadly "My own kid probably hates me by now"

"Lindsay's backed your corner every time someone's made her cry" Louie told him honestly "told her why and that it's her fault as much as yours for not getting in touch"

Hearing a strong set of horse hooves colliding with the pavements Danny tried to catch a glimpse of his daughter as she rode fast followed quickly by Lindsay. "I'll get you the baby photo's while they're putting the horses away" Louie told him as he rounded the kids up and urged Danny to follow him up to the main house. Nodding Danny followed.

Rinsing the horses down with the hose Kayla tilted it up higher than it should have been and caught her mother square on the back of the head "Starr be still" she smirked as she blamed the four legged animal in front of her, the horse grunted in response and took the sugar lump Lindsay offered him.

Lindsay repeated the same action with her hose only catching Kayla face on with a laugh "Now, Now Lucky" she smirked when Kayla looked over at her in disbelief. "Come on if you want pizza" Lindsay ordered before the hose rose up once more.

Placing the horses in the stables and checking the doors were locked they both headed back up to the house arm in arm laughing "Can I do the course tomorrow?" Kayla asked hopeful, with it being half term and with school gym to far away the ten year old needed to find her energy supply from somewhere.

Lindsay nodded, "but you'll need to make sure with the boss cos he'll have your ass and then mine if anything happens"

"What's gonna happen?" she teased back.

"I don't know, I might forget I'm holding the rope, or I might forget to fetch you back down from the skies" Lindsay teased back, "Go get changed I'll order in" Lindsay ordered as she ushered her daughter through the back stairs before heading to the lounge to order tea in.

"She's so beautiful" Danny smiled as he traced his finger over the protective sleeve that housed the photograph of a three year old Kayla covered in mud wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, boots and a cowboy hat, grinning widely at the photographer as the picture was snapped.

"But she's all muddy and yucky" Josh argued as he looked through the photo's with Danny.

"She's still beautiful" he reasoned "looks like her mom" he smiled and turned the page over. His heart beat wildly as the next picture showed Lindsay and Kayla laughing aloud together, looking at each other, the picture seemed to have been taken with the two's knowledge.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked as she entered the living room to see Danny with her photo albums strewn around him. Louie excused him and the kids from the room leaving Lindsay and Danny alone.

Danny smiled at her shyly as she positioned herself on the coffee table in front of him "Louie told me about Kayla" he began nervously "I'm so sorry for leaving you to bring her up alone" he added quickly.

"She's been asking about you" Lindsay informed him "I don't want her getting hurt Danny so if this is only going to be a temporary interest save her the heartbreak" she added quickly hearing the loud footsteps on the stairs.

"I want to see her, I want to be her dad, if she'll let me" he sighed hopeful.

Lindsay nodded seemingly satisfied "she's better of talking you through those" she told him "I'm ordering pizza, you want?" she asked as she grabbed the phone.

"All cheese" he grinned with a nod.

"You ordered Mom?" Kayla asked as she slid across the hardwood flooring in her bare socks and landed with a thud on the sofa beside Danny.

"Someone wants to see you" Lindsay smiled and then dialed for the takeout.

_A/N: Next chapter: Kayla shows Danny up (in a good way). Will try and update for tomorrow, but don't hold out much hope i'm out for my 22nd and will probably be too drunk to walk. _

_Kids can be mean!!_

_Please Review :-)._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

_Thanks to all who reviewed and added this story to faves/story alerts etc, you're all ace! _

Chapter 4

Her eyes flitted back and forth from the photograph album to the man sitting beside her, "And this one Dad, is where mom made me wear a dress and I hated it" Danny grinned, for the last hour and a half every sentence his daughter had said had either begun or ended with the word Dad. Not that he minded, in fact he loved it.

"It was a princess party, princesses don't wear jeans" Lindsay argued in reason with a grin.

"Whatever mom, I still hated it, anyway Dad, that one is where I kicked Josh's ass at Soccer and he wasn't happy" she grinned loudly and then blushed apologetically when both Danny and Lindsay cleared their throats loudly at her choice of words.

"You know you don't have to keep saying Dad" Danny teased with a grin as he closed the fifth photo album book and reached for the final one that had Baby Girl written across the front.

"I don't Dad" she looked at him confused and then smiled "Sorry Dad" she laughed

"I like it" he admitted and cast a quick glance over in Lindsay's direction with a thankful smile on his face.

"Do you miss Mom?" Kayla asked when she caught her father looking over at her mother's sleeping form once more "you keep staring at her, like she's not really there" she clarified, her head resting on his shoulder while the ending of the home video rolled onto the screen.

"Yeah" he confessed and flicked the TV set off "I never wanted to hurt her, I was so messed up, I just wish I could turn it all around, start again, hold you as a baby, stand behind you while you learnt to walk, pretended to hold the seat on your bike" he confessed sadly.

"I was a mardy baby" she told him, "and I never rode a bike, straight onto the horses, and no offense but I don't see you as the type to ride a horse" she giggled.

Danny smiled at her way of telling him that she didn't want him to feel too guilty at not being in her life until now. "You're really something honey you know that?" he held her tighter in his arms "but if you think you're gonna be able to keep up with me on the course tomorrow, I better get you and your mom to bed" he teased as they both cast a glance to the clock looming on the fire place.

"I don't think, I know" she smiled without moving "I can do that backwards with a blindfold on" she assured him.

"Sure ya can" he answered "you can show me where ya mom's room is" he told her as he lifted himself from under her and headed over to the couch where Lindsay lay, sliding his arms underneath her, he staggered under her weight as he straightened up and followed his daughter from the room.

Laying Lindsay in her bed he slid her shoes from her feet and pulled the covers up over her, not wanting to remove her outer clothing for fear of her panicking, sure he wanted her back in his life, but he was going to do this right and at her pace. For now his daughter came first, he had a lot of years to make up.

"So you're not willing to wear skirts and dresses but your bedroom is painted pink and lilac and you like it?" Danny quizzed as he sat on the edge of Kayla's bed while she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, securing it in place with a band.

Kayla rolled her eyes and nodded "I don't mind the girly colors and all, but why so many frills?" she grinned and climbed into the single bed but remained sitting up "are you going to stay here tonight?" she asked hopeful "I mean mom has the spare room, she won't mind" she added quickly.

Danny nodded "sure" he smiled "now you better get to sleep" he stood up and pulled the covers over her while she lay down, dropping a tender kiss to her forehead he stroked her long fringe back from her face "see you in the morning" he whispered and then turned the light out.

"Love you dad" she called out before the door was closed.

"Love you too" he smiled and headed down the hall where Kayla had assured him the spare bedroom was.

Laying back on the bed atop the covers he removed his glasses and sighed contently, as he stared at the darkened bedroom ceiling before falling asleep.

"Dad stayed last night mom" Kayla whispered as they both neared the end of the hall for the stairs, "in the spare room, he carried you too bed" she continued

Lindsay nodded and yawned loudly before heading down to make breakfast for everyone.

Kayla smirked inwardly and slowly pushed open the door to the spare bedroom, seeing her father still sleeping face down on top of the comforter, his mouth opened slightly. Stopping at the end of the bed she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle "Dad, Dad wake up" she shouted as she jumped onto the bed and bounced up and down

"What the!" Danny shouted as his eyes shot open quickly

"I always wanted to do that" she giggled as she sat down beside him while Danny rolled over and rubbed his eyes free off sleep.

"You scared the cr…. Life outta me" he told her while she giggled beside him

"You coming for breakfast?" she asked once she was calm enough to speak "I'm starved" she told him with a grin and then bounced her way off the bed while Danny reached for his glasses.

"And where were you last night Messer?" Flack asked with a grin when Danny joined the rest of the group in the main canteen that also served as a rendezvous point for the groups on site.

"What ya stop in the door for?" Kayla asked as she rubbed her head after colliding harshly with the back of Danny's muscular frame. Danny grinned in response "Why'd ya not look where ya was walking?"

"You're just worried cos ya know I'm gonna whip ya butt out there Dad" she grinned and pushed past him and sat in the only spare seat in the room "Feel ya gotta take me outta action?"

"Dad?" Flack and Stella questioned as Kayla sat between the two of them and folded her arms across her chest and dared him with her eyes to make her move out of what she presumed was his seat.

"Kayla Messer" Danny introduced her to the rest of his friends and colleagues "and yeah she's mine" he added proudly with a grin that stretched across his face, instantly mirrored on hers "and I won't need to take you outta action cos I'm gonna win" he grinned and edged over to his seat and lifted her out of it placing her on his knee.

"You'll be too busy mentally stripping mom" she teased, forcing him to blush furiously while the rest of his colleagues laughed.

"All right, first round we're out on the lake, raft building" Louie interrupted forcing silence upon the room "Monroe is down there now setting everything up, split into two groups, Josh will be joining the other group to even things out a little bit" he introduced the blonde ten year old boy at the front of the room who stood behind him.

"First group, Messer, Messer, Flack and Bonasera, group one" Louie read out "Messer, Pino, Novak and Ross, are group two" he continued and then issued out life jackets and safety helmets before sending them down to the lake.

"Messer and Messer, that has gotta be torture" Flack teased

"Nah she's more Monroe, we're safe" Stella answered, "but if we end up in the water, they're coming with us" she grinned, and watched with a smile as Kayla jumped onto Danny's back for her father to piggy back her down to the lake.

"Come on then, what's the trick?" Danny asked as they studied the four large blue barrels, two lengths of rope and a long wooden plank that rested before them.

"Uh you put that lot together and sail out to the middle of the lake and back in again" Kayla answered sarcastically "and if you fall in ya tend to get wet" she laughed as her mother laughed from a short distance behind them.

"We are so screwed" Flack commented and held up one piece of rope between his fingers and let it fall back to the floor.

"What do ya say us women show the boys how to do a little DIY?" Stella grinned as she wrapped her arm around Kayla's shoulders and pulled her into her side.

"If we build this and we don't fall in you two are doing a forfeit off our choice" Kayla grinned and high fived Stella when they agreed meekly. "All right Stella, stand the four barrels up on their ends" Kayla ordered and then stood two up while Stella did the other two, with Kayla tying one length of rope around the top edge of all four barrels, Stella imitated her with the other length around the bottom off all four, the remaining rope left hanging was tied to the other piece down the middle for extra security, "and we use the wood for a paddle?" Stella questioned holding up the mentioned item in her hands.

"We are so ace" Kayla grinned "so we put it in the water and land ahoy!"

Both groups inshore, both thankfully dry Kayla and Stella began plotting the demise of Danny and Flack while Lindsay and Louie replaced the equipment in the store cupboard. "So we was thinking, Donald has to go and kiss Uncle Louie" Kayla smirked while Stella raised her eyebrows at him daringly.

"Flack, yes, Don, Yes, Uncle Flack, Yes, Donald, Big No, Kissing Louie Messer, Big No, No" Flack responded with a shake of his head and a wag of his finger.

"And you Dad, you have to go kiss Mom" she added "And Uncle Flack, if you don't want me to call you Donald for the rest of your life you aint got no choice"

"Yeah I'm behind her on that one" Stella smirked "Now's your chance" she added as both headed over in their direction, clipboards in hand.

"Mom, Louie" Kayla called out "Can we borrow you for a second?" she called out smugly as she stared at the two men in front of her, Danny blushing furiously and looking slightly nervous while Flack was busy protesting with her and trying to get her to shut up "I'll kiss Monroe" he offered, earning him an instant death glare from Danny, before he shot off in her direction and pulled her away from Louie.

With Stella explaining to Louie what Kayla had set as their forfeit for them all not falling in the pond Danny began explaining what their daughter had dared him to do. Smiling shyly he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, his lips lingering longer than necessary on her skin, his fingers absently playing with hers before he pulled away to see and hear the rest of the group chanting Flack on to kiss Louie.

"Pucker up big boy" Louie teased as he puckered his lips out exaggeratingly.

Flack threw his hands up in defeat and awkwardly kiss Louie's cheek.

"Well that weren't nothing special" he grinned teasingly before reading out their next task for the day.

_A/N: So let me know what you think. Good or bad?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Will let you know it ownership changes hands!**

_A/N: not too sure on this one so reviews would be very much appreciated. Sorry for the late review TFT screens on laptops are not good when they break and you have to hold the screen to see the images._

With a deep breath she bounced on her left leg and leapt into the air, her arms held out in front and above her, quickly and easily she grabbed and reached a hold of her target, the bar swung against her weight and the slight breeze in the tree tops. With another swing she grabbed the second bar with one of her hands, and looked below her to check her mother had hold of the rope so that she could be lowered to the floor. With the adrenaline coursing through her body, her legs and arms seemed to throb slightly making her whole body sway when her feet touched the ground.

With two swift arms around her waist she looked up at the distance she had jumped while someone sat her down on the hard ground "I'm impressed" a familiar smile told her.

Harnessing himself up to be the next on the double leap of faith Danny began the climb up the telegraph pole using the ledges that had been nailed to the sides of the large wooden contraption.

"You know Danny isn't ever going to move here to be with you" Josh told her jealously as he sat down beside her "he has a girlfriend, I saw them" he told her snidely. Josh hated it how she was more popular with the males at their school than he was that she was better at soccer than he was and felt the need to compensate by picking on her whenever he could about anything he could. "He just feels sorry for you" he snapped.

Holding back her tears she looked up to see Danny jump to the first bar "He's going home on Saturday" he told her "and he probably won't even remember you"

Unable to hold the tears back, they slowly slid down her cheeks before she stood and ran from the group surrounding her. Sitting down by the lake she cried openly with her head resting on her knees, her arms circling her knees.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked the moment he was down on the ground to see Kayla running away from them.

Josh shrugged nonchalantly "Josh, you really gotta stop doing this, what ya just said is nothing to joke about" Louie warned him sternly "Why do you keep picking on her?" he asked while Danny took off after his daughter, Lindsay close on his tail.

His heart broke as he neared her, her sobs loud and audible in the silent country atmosphere. Sitting down beside her he tried to place his arm around her shoulder only for her to shrug him off harshly. "What's upsetting you?" he asked gently trying once more to put his arm around her, this time succeeding. "This about what Josh said?" he asked. Sobbing she nodded.

"Look at me" he told her softly, his fingers under her chin to turn her head softly so that she was looking at him. "I care about you OK, a lot, and I know that we don't know each other all too well but you're my little girl and nothing and no one can change that" he assured her "and as for me having another girlfriend, I told you last night that the only woman I was in love with was you're mother" he continued not caring that she was stood behind them "so how about you show me that beautiful smile?" he questioned hopefully. Danny returned the smile that she flashed his way. "I think ya ma has some news for you" he told her and looked over at Lindsay who was now sat beside them.

"You remember how last week we was doing the interviews for someone else to come and work here?" she asked waiting until Kayla responded before she continued "When the new season starts, we won't be here, Mac offered me my job back in New York, and as much as I love this job I love being a CSI even more" she smiled "so I kinda accepted, so when your father goes back to New York, we'll be heading back a month after"

"And even if I wanted too I don't think I could forget you, not after you made Flack kiss Louie anyway" he teased.

Tearfully Kayla laughed. "I'm sorry" she sniffled and swiped at her eyes.

"What for?" Danny asked "I didn't think you did anything wrong" he assured her.

"Crying like a girl" she reminded him with an elbow in his side.

"You're allowed to cry y'know, it doesn't make you any less of a person, but if you don't want anyone else to know you've been crying you might want to wash your face before you go back" he teased. No sooner had he spoken had she stood up and turned to look back at her parents with a sly grin before stepping backwards.

"Don't even think about it Kayla" Lindsay warned "There is no way you're dragging your ass around soaking wet" she warned only for Kayla to dive head first into the lake anyway. Shaking her head Lindsay looked over at Danny only to see him grinning at her.

"How long she gonna be down there?" he asked while they waited for her to resurface, she couldn't help but the notice the softness or affection in his voice as he spoke, the small delighted glint in his eyes.

"About five seconds more" she answered with a quick glance at her watch "She's showing off now" she added "and you know she's gonna shake herself all over you" she grinned as Kayla spluttered from beneath the water line.

"I figured" he answered "I meant what I said, about err… I mean before" he gestured towards Kayla who was removing her shoes and emptying them from water.

"I know" she answered softly "I just think Kayla needs to come first for a little while, you and her need to get to know each other"

"So there's hope?" he asked hopefully.

Before she had the time to answer Kayla had jumped into his lap, her clothes soaking his "Do I look like I've been crying?" she asked with a grin knowing the answer was no anyway.

"You look soaked, you should go get changed before you catch a cold" he warned her.

"You sound like Mom" she pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Would you rather be wrapped up in your bed with a bowl of soup or out here enjoying yourself?" he reasoned, he grinned when she smiled and stood up "See you in five then yeah" he asked before she took off up to the house to change.

Turning to see Lindsay laughing silently beside him he looked confused "Sorry" she breathed before she laughed once more "I just never expected to see you telling her what to do so seriously" she grinned "I was half expecting you to give in and let her do what she wanted"

"Me and Louie went fishing one time, I fell out of the boat, stayed in wet clothes all day, I spent the next week and a half in bed with a thermometer in my mouth and my ma in my ear pissed off" he grinned "I was so bored after the first two hours"

Lindsay nodded "We better get back" she finally said after a few moments silence between them "gotta get the rest harnessed up, we've got to gain points against the other half, and if I didn't' know any better, you lot will be wanting to beat Mac"

"You know me too well" he smiled and stood up before extending his hand to help her rise, pulling her with a little more force than intended she ended up closer to him than she wanted to be. Coughing slightly to cover her nervousness she let go off his hand and led the way back to the airborne assault course.

"Aunt Lindsay I'm sorry" Josh apologized as soon as he saw her "I didn't mean it" he added

Lindsay nodded and stroked his cheek "Don't worry about it, just be sure to say sorry to Kayla" she added and tied the rope back to her harness and resumed acting as a safety link between the climber and the equipment. "I will I promise" he added and then ran off towards the house.

With the last climber on the floor Louie and Stella began lifting the already gathered equipment back to the store cupboard while Danny hung back until Flack, Marty, Kendall and Adam headed for their rooms to change into more relaxing clothing for the rest of the afternoon.

"I was thinking maybe the three of us could go for lunch later" he asked hopefully, edging closer to her, feeling the need to be as close to her as possible. Seeing her struggle to move the hair that covered her cheek with her breath, he unconsciously placed the stray tendril behind her ear tenderly.

"That sounds good" she assured him with a smile and tossed the ropes over her shoulder and led the way to the store room.

"Dad!" her voice interrupted him before he could say anymore "Mom" he voice continued as she ran over to them both, her hair and clothes now dry "Grams phoned, I'm gonna head over there for the night" she smiled and then kissed her parents before scooting off back up the drive.

"Just me and you for lunch?" he asked, preying she wouldn't turn around and tell him to get fucked off.

Nodding she agreed. "Be around at seven" she grinned "I know just the place"

"No more buffalo burgers Montana, my stomach took weeks to recover" he teased recalling his previous visit to Montana.

"Only because you couldn't control yourself and ate three of them, extra large in size might I add" she bantered back with a grin, the door locked on the store cupboard. With her eyebrows raised daringly she turned to face him "Don't worry it's just pizza" she said putting him out of his misery.

"One, I was hungry and two Pizza sounds great" he smiled "I'll just go shower and change"

Changing into a pair of dark denim jeans and a low cut t-shirt; Lindsay fastened her hair back from her face, and refreshed her lip gloss before grabbing her cell phone and purse and heading downstairs where Louie was chatting to his brother. Coughing to attract his attention she announced that she was ready to go and reminded him that in Montana shops and restaurants actually closed.

With an appreciative grin and a quick glance up and down her body he bid his brother goodbye and followed her from the house. "You look nice" he commented when they were outdoors and out of ears reach

"Just jeans Dan" she informed him "nothing special"

"You still look nice, and you are special" he smiled at her as she led them across the street.

Flashing a smile his way over her shoulder "Do I need to feed you buffalo burgers to man you up a little?" she asked teasingly. Earning a genuine laugh from him.

"So tell me about Kayla?" he asked once they were seated in the small diner not far from the centre, his arms folded atop the table.

"Hates wearing skirts, but you probably got that one, birthday is September 22nd, allergic to penicillin, learnt that one after a nasty chest infection" she recalled the antibiotics that had landed her daughter in hospital "Grade A student, she's pretty smart" she smiled proudly as the waitress placed their orders before them.

"Sounds like her mom" he grinned as he took a slice of the pizza.

"Oh she can be a madam too" she assured him "has a temper too, her summer vacation started two weeks early because she got herself suspended for beating on some kid who grabbed her ass"

"At least I know now that I don't have to worry about warning the boys away" Danny smirked "She does a pretty good job at that herself"

"She feels she has to be over tough, put up a front so people don't see her vulnerable" she informed him "you were always a touchy subject especially on 'father, child work day' I found her skipping school in town and then Josh likes to wind her up about it cos' Louie has more photographs than she did"

"I'm…."

"Don't say you're sorry" she interrupted "I was just as much to blame, I upped and moved back out here, I could have tried harder, stayed in New York, visited back there, we both made mistakes" she told him "You're here now and I think she's more than happy about that, in fact I have bets on she's giving momma an earache about you right now" she smiled.

With the last of the pizza long gone, Danny tossed a few bills on the table and escorted Lindsay from the diner and out onto the darkened silent streets. A swift breeze made them both shiver slightly. "It's kinda nice out here" he interrupted the silence between them as he looked around at their surroundings. "I mean for the country and all" he grinned when she looked at him with a knowing smile and eyebrows raised.

Unconsciously Lindsay linked her arm through Danny's, relishing in the warmth of his body heat, his muscular frame acting as a shield from the wind. "Where ya staying when ya head back?" he asked as they walked slowly back to the house arm in arm.

"Uncle Freddy's front room until we're sorted" she answered. Lindsay felt him nod above her, but he said nothing further as he led them toward the lake the minute they were back on the centre's grounds.

"I want to make a go of things, properly this time" he barely whispered as they sat in the darkness, the only light coming from the moon's reflection on the lake from above. "These last few days I don't think I've been happier" he told her "I miss what we had, who we were"

"Danny" she began just as quietly "we're still the same people, still Danny and Lindsay"

He shook his head slightly "I want people to ask me how you are and for me to be able to answer them, I want to be able to stroke your hair and annoy you while you pretend to be asleep" he listed off "I want to be the one to rub your back and feel our baby kicking you and holding your back while you're sick, I want Kayla to come running home with field trip letters for me to sign and be there on parents day for her, hold her hand and tell her she's growing up to fast at her graduation"

"I've already had her Danny, you aint gonna feel her kicking inside me" she informed him "everything else you can do"

"Doesn't mean we can't have anymore Linds" he nudged her with his shoulder, with her face closer to his, he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in his own, pulling back to see if she protested, when she smiled he lowered his head once more.

So let me know what ya think pls

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and those who have added this to story alerts/fave stories etc - You're all great


End file.
